


Before we go down in flames

by oddishly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: The morning after.





	

Merlin wakes up in the morning to the ache of bruises curling around his neck, Arthur mouthing down between his ribs and holding him down where he can. The morning sun falls through the window, warm and gentle against Merlin's skin, and catches in Arthur's hair.

"I--oh," says Merlin, arching up.

"Quiet," says Arthur, all ease and determination, lips trailing lower. Merlin could take hold of him and drag him up, seize his mouth in soft kisses or push him away, reminding him of the life to which he is pledged.

He doesn't. "Arthur," he says, laughing, to the curtains above Arthur's bed. "Your breakfast is waiting in the kitchens. It'll get cold."

"You'll have to heat it back up for me," says Arthur after a minute. "Shame."

His mouth betrays his words, hot and wanting against Merlin's skin.

Merlin doesn't know what to say, giddy with happiness. Whispers of smoke press deep into the sheets. 

He tips his hips up. "So demanding."

"I am the king."

Merlin rolls his eyes. There are two knights outside the door, several more standing in darkness at the end of the hall and again at the end of the next, and below the two of them but above the cells, a group of men stand secure at the entrance to the citadel. He'd crept inside with nary a spell. "Yes."

Arthur lets his eyes fall closed. "I thought about it before last night, you know."

Merlin pauses.

"You," Arthur corrects. "This. Even knowing what you are."

Merlin draws a long breath as Arthur kisses down to his cock. "Arthur. Please."

"Did you? Think about it? Me?"

"Sire."

Arthur pauses in the sheets.

"Of course I did," Merlin breathes, tightening his fingers in Arthur's hair. His cock stiffens. Heart races. "I've been waiting for your kingship since I met you--how could you doubt it?"

"I didn't," says Arthur. "But--now--"

"Don't," says Merlin, ash cluttering his lungs, love and adrenaline flooding through the rest of him, and presses Arthur's open palm to the bedspread. "Not now."

Arthur nods. Rolls over and pushes Merlin down into his bed, in promise.


End file.
